Senseless Violence-September 11, 2001
by Jenny7
Summary: The Cliffhangers reactions to the tragic events of 9/11/01. Daisy's point of view mostly.


"Senseless Violence-September 11, 2001"  
  
Authors Note: What happened on 9/11/01 is a tragedy. There is no other word to describe it. It's affected the entire nation in many different ways. The following story is basically the truth about how I've been feeling and the questions I've been asking. Unfortunately, I haven't received any answers. It focus's on Daisy, and her reaction to the events of that day. I've donated blood to help out but I know that doesn't even come close to fixing this situation. My condolences to all those who lost their loves ones in the attacks. And to those who lost their lives......I admire their bravery.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. And the plot was inspired by the tragic events in New York and Washington on September 11th. The song lyrics are from "Calling All Angels" by Jane Siberry. This is dedicated to all those who have felt as helpless as I have over the last few days.   
  
  
  
  
  
"a man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
and high above the church bells start to ring  
and as the heaviness the body oh the heaviness settles in  
somewhere you can hear a mother sing"   
  
  
"I can not believe this is really happening." Shelby muttered.  
"Those poor people. It's so awful." Juliette wiped the tears from her eyes. Auggie hugged her closely.   
"It's ok Jules."   
  
The Cliffhangers watched with wide eyes as the World Trade Center crumbled to pieces on the TV screen. Peter watched from the back of the room, sadness in his eyes. He had brought a TV into the lounge when he'd heard about the terrorist attacks. Watching the students, he knew that it would be difficult for them. However, he knew that to fully cope with the events, and eventually heal, they would have to see this for themselves.   
  
Ezra and Daisy were sitting close to each other, shock overcoming them.   
"My grandmother used to babble on and on to me about the Apocalypse. She even built a bomb shelter in her backyard. And to think I always thought she was crazy." Ezra commenting, eyes not moving from the screen.   
Daisy didn't respond. She just stood up quickly and left the room.   
  
Ezra glanced at Scott. "What'd I say?"   
"Would you shut up I'm trying to listen." Scott replied in a loud whisper. "Hey Auggie turn it up huh?"   
'For those who just tuned in...two aircraft have struck the World Trade Center in New York City. The towers collapsed just a short time ago. Now back to Washington with our on scene correspondent....'   
  
  
  
"then it's one foot then the other as you   
step out onto the road  
how much weight? how much weight?  
then it's how long? and how far?  
and how many times before it's too late?"   
  
  
  
Daisy leaned against the outside wall of the cabin. She was fighting desperately to keep the tears from surfacing. In her head she continued to replay the incident. The plane flying in slow motion, scene by scene, into the building. The fire. The explosions. The people falling from the windows....suddenly she began to sob uncontrollably.   
  
  
'calling all angels  
calling all angels  
we're cryin' and we're hurtin'  
and we're not sure why...'   
  
  
Peter watched closely as Daisy ran from the room. He closed his eyes, hating that the kids had to see this. He had tried so hard to make them believe that the world wasn't their enemy. He had taught them that hate was wrong and that anything could be solved by talking and listening. In one fleeting moment, all of his words were replaced with this. Senseless violence. How would he answer their questions? He didn't know.   
  
'and every day you gaze upon the sunset  
with such love and intensity  
it's almost...it's almost as if  
if you could only crack the code  
then you'd finally understand what this all means'   
  
  
Turning to go after Daisy, a hand stopped him. He looked up and smiled at his wife. She smiled back sadly, and went out in search of the troubled girl.   
"Hey Dais." She said with a slow smile. Daisy barely looked up from her hands.   
"Save it I don't want to talk." Sophie barely flinched, expecting this reaction.  
"OK. Mind if I just out here with you then. Its getting a little crowded in there."   
  
Daisy just nodded. Sophie quietly sat on the bench next to her. Slowly she placed her hand on Daisy's shoulder, a quiet acknowledgement to let her know that she was not alone in her pain. Daisy took a deep breath in and out and suddenly began to talk faster then normal.   
  
"Why is this happening? Why are they doing this? So many people, so many people dieing because of why? Because some guy hates us? Because some guy is pissed off at the world! I'm pissed off too! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go kill innocent people..."   
"Shhh...It's ok Daisy. It's ok." Sophie pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair and she cried.   
  
  
'but if you could...do you think you would  
trade in all the pain and suffering?'  
  
Daisy pulled back slightly and looked at Sophie. Tears still hung from her eyelashes and Sophie wiped them from her cheeks.   
"Sophie why is this happening?" She asked the inevitable question. Sophie sighed, searching her head for an answer.   
"I don't know Daisy. I don't think anybody knows why these things happen. Sometimes people are so angry, that they let it take over their lives." She tried to explain. Daisy seemed to accept it.   
"Well just because they're angry doesn't mean they have to bomb buildings and hurt innocent people. This isn't how it's supposed to work. Death is supposed to be easier. Its not supposed to happen like this." Daisy sniffled and wiped at her eyes.   
"What's it supposed to be like?" Sophie took a chance. Daisy seemed surprised at the come back.   
  
  
'ah, but then you'd miss  
the beauty of the light upon this earth  
and the sweetness of the leaving'   
  
  
"It's like my mother. For as long as I've known her, she's been an alcoholic. Every picture I have of her she was holding a glass of liquor and frowning. Death has to be better for her then life was. But not these people. Kids aren't supposed to die. Happy families shouldn't die." She wiped a new set of tears from her eyes.   
  
Sophie blinked back her tears as she thought of what to say next. How was she supposed to explain this?   
  
"I'm sorry Daisy. What happened is a tragedy. I'm sorry that it happened and that you guys had to see it. Sometimes the world is just a bad place, but I don't think I have to explain that to you." Daisy nodded and smiled slightly at Sophie's point.   
  
"Don't be sorry Sophie. I'm fine, I'm just trying to come to terms with all this. I just feel so helpless." She commented. Sophie perked up.   
"Well maybe I could talk to Peter. The hospitals are going to need some people to donate blood for those victims. Maybe Peter would consent to having a blood drive." Sophie smiled as Daisy responded to the idea.   
"You think he'd let us?"   
"I think it's worth a shot." She took Daisy's hand and stood. "Let's go find out shall we?" Daisy smiled and followed her back into the lounge, feeling not so helpless anymore.   
  
  
'calling all angels  
calling all angels  
walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
callin' all angels  
callin' all angels  
we're tryin'  
we're hopin'  
we're hurtin'  
we're lovin'  
we're cryin'  
we're callin'  
'cuz we're not sure how this goes'   
  
  
The End.   
  



End file.
